At the present time the sports floorings used are those comprising several wood elements, glued, joined, or assembled to each other.
These pavements reach a high price and require cutting a considerable number of trees for their manufacture. Also, wooden pavements are susceptible to the humidity, highly combustible and their biomechanical characteristics, (impact absorption, shoe friction, ground etc.), are not acceptable.
On the other hand, the bouncing of a ball in these kind of pavements rarely reaches 90% of the ball bouncing height that require different federal international organizations.